J. Quinn C. Bradlee (1982-)
}} Biography Bradlee was born with a whole in his heart and had heart surgery at just three months old; and was then diagnosed with a syndrome called Veo Cardio Facial Syndrom also known as VCFS, when he was fourteen year-old. His syndrome VCFS is responsible for his learning disabilities, which include dyslexia and ADD, attention defficate disorder; however is also the Founder and CEO of FriendsOfQuinn. Bradlee has been on the View with Barbara Walters and many other notable TV shows. FriendsOfQuinn FriendsOfQuinn is a social networking where young adults with learing disabilities can meet other like themselves and feel wanted and safe. It is also a place of where parents and friends of somebody with learning disabilities can go and meet. American Hereditary Societies Bradlee belongs to the following societies: (1643) Ancient and Chivalric Order of Albion, (1783) Society of the Cincinnati, (1826) Military Order of the Loyal Legion of the United States, (1881) Sons of Union Veterans of the Civil War, (1894) Military Order of the Loyal Legion of the United States, (1908) National Society Americans of Royal Descent, (1911) Order of Colonial Lords of Manors in America, (1939) Order of the Crown of Charlemagne in the United States (1958) Order of Lafayette, (1995) Order of the Second World War, (1996) Noble Society of Celts, (2007) Bloodlines of Salem, (2010) Descendants of Sheriffs & Constables of Colonial & Antebellum America. Notable Ameircan Ancestors Bradlee is a desscendant on his father's side, of the Boston Brahmin Putnam, Crowninshield, and Choate families, which were some of the first families of Massachusetss and Boston. His notable American ancestors are mostly frome Massachusetts, but they are also from Connecticut, Rhode Island, and New York. Connecticut *Gov. John Haynes *Gov. George Wyllys Rhode Island *John Greene, (settler), surgeon, deputy *John Greene, Jr., 14th Deputy Governor of the Colony of Rhode Island and Providence Plantations *Rev. Roger Williams, 9th President of the Colony of Rhode Island and Providence Plantations Massachusetts *Charles Apthorp *Elias Hasket "King" Derby, first millionaire in America *Col. John Chandler, Esq. *Col. John Chandler, Jr., Esq *William Gardner Choate, Founder of Choate School *Joseph Hodges Choate, American Ambassador to Great Britian *George Crownishield, builder of America's first yacht *John Crowninshield, braught the first elephant to America *Dea. William Douglas *Gov. John Endecott *Gardiner Greene *William Hubbard, graduated with the first clas of Harvard in 1642 *Gov. John Leverett *Rev. John Lothrop *Col. Ephraim Morton *George Morton, pilgram father *Perez Morton, Massachusetts Attorney General *Rev. Theophilus Pickering *Col. Timothy Pickering, Adjutant General, 3rd United States Secretary of State *Maj. Gen. Israel Putnam, American Revolutionary Major General *Col. Epes Sargent *Gov. Maj. Gen. Robert Sedgwick *Col. James Swan *Col. John Turner Notable American Families Connecticut *Douglas *Haynes *Wyllys Massachusetts *Bacon *Chandler *Choate *Crownishield *Derby *Fairbanks *Lothrop *Peabody *Pickering *Putnam *Rice *Sargent *Sedgwick European Noble Ancestors English *Henry Percy, 2nd Earl of Northumberland *Francis Talbot, 5th Earl of Shrewsbury German *Heinrich August Freiherr von Gersdorff *Heinrich XXIX Graf von Reuss-Ebersdorff Scottish *James Douglas, 4th Earl of Morton *Ross Ross, 5th Lord Ross European Royal Ancestors *King John II of France *King Edward I of Portugal *King James IV of Scotland Impreial Ancestors *Maximilian I, Holy Roman Emperor *Sisgismund I, Holy Roman Emperor